Last Wish
by Crimson Uzumaki
Summary: When Naruko Uzumaki faced her last moments she made a final wish to go back and start all over again. To her shock her wish was answered by an unknown being and she was granted her desire. But as they say "be careful what you wish for." Naruko will find this out the hard way. Grey Naruko. Matured Naruko. Strong Naruko.


**Prologue: **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto**

**Jutsu/Technique/Biju**

_Thoughts/Thinking_

Talking/Speech

* * *

**Kaguya Dimension:**

Naruko Uzumaki, jinchuriki to all the Biju, current Gama Sennin, at a mere age of 17 had done what was thought to be impossible, slaying a goddess.

Of course she ended up dying in the process.

Using all her might and the powers invested in her by the Biju Naruko struck down the Rabbit Goddess Kaguya Otsutsuki and ended the Tsuki no Me plan. Such a victory did not come without a cost, Sasuke, Sakura, Obito, and Kakashi her only allies in this epic battle had perished in the conflict and now she too was dying, her very life essence pouring out of her by the second as the end drew near.

Naruko lay on her back in a pool of her own crimson essence, her body torn to pieces, crushed, burned, and brutalised beyond all recognition. She didn't need to see the extent of damage she had taken for she already knew. Her limbs were long gone with the exception of her right arm, her left arm vaporised into nothing and her legs scattered around the surrounding area. Her torso had a large gaping hole through the centre causing her innards to slide out of her body, and the left side of her face was burned into a blistering red scar, her left eye boiled and evaporated into nothing.

Her long luscious golden-blonde hair that she once held so much pride in now scattered and torn leaving her with shoulder length of dirtied and bloodied hair on her scalp. Her jumpsuit and sage haori nothing more than tattered remains just like her dying body.

Naruko had defeated Kaguya but not before the goddess ripped her body apart and ravaged her with a barrage of elemental techniques, some of which she had never even seen before. Despite this Naruko endured the agony and proceeded to complete the Fuinjutsu Hagoromo provided her with, the seal resulted in Kaguya being disconnected from her chakra leaving the rabbit goddess defenceless.

Summoning up every drop of chakra and willpower Naruko created one final **Bijudama (Tailed Beast Ball) **and eradicated Kaguya from existence. Zetsu let out a wail of despair as he watched his mother be killed in front of his very eyes, Naruko taking the opportunity launched a truth-seeking ball and stuck Zetsu's head killing him instantly.

Now here she lay on the ground with only moments left to live, he mind for once in complete clarity as she gathered her final thoughts. After everything she had done and accomplished she should be happy or relived that the war was over, yet despite this she felt discontent and full of regret.

They say a persons true personality comes to light in the final moments of life, this was true for even Naruko herself. In the end she was not some savour or hero, not some sort of messiah or all forgiving pseudo-deity, no in her last moments Naruko Uzumaki was revealed to be completely human. Selfish and angry right to the bitter end.

_"So this is how I die huh...pathetic!, for what reason did I die, for what purpose did I fight for, peace huh what a joke I now know peace is nothing more than an illusion...so why, why did I pursue it."_

_"Oh that's right, In my desperate need for acknowledgment I accepted this naïve and pointless quest simply because Jiraiya acknowledged me...hahahaha what a fucking child I was."_

_"Peace was not what I wanted, peace would have made me redundant as a jinchuriki, it would have made my existence pointless and my greatest desire had always been until then to become the greatest in the world, to be acknowledged. So why did I stray from my path."_

_"Damn you Jiraiya it's all your fault, you took advantage of my weakness for acknowledgement and pushed your views onto me just because you and father were too weak to accomplish your precious peace...and yet like the desperate lonely child I was I accepted the burden blindly, what a fool I was. I just wanted to be acknowledged, I didn't think things would turn out like this damn you Jiraiya, damn you Minato, and damn you Hagoromo!"_

_"To think I wasted my life for a goal that was never my own, wasted years chasing a man who was destined to come back anyway, all that time gone having not accomplished the very dreams I once cherished so much."_

_"I'm so disappointed with myself."_

_"Instead of achieving my ambitions I wasted my life on such a pathetic goal as peace. What happened to the dreams of achieving greatness, becoming feared, loved, and respected by all around the nations-no around the world, what happened about becoming Hokage."_

_"To think all that ends here, 'becoming strong by protecting what's precious to you' huh what trash I can't believe I actually believed such nonsense, I'm now dying because I actually thought that by fighting and protecting my friends I would be strong enough to kill a goddess of all beings, how naïve. __And now the end approaches and I'm left with so many regrets, so very many regrets."_

_"If only I did things differently, If I made different choices things might have ended up how I wanted them too, instead in my childish ignorance I threw away my only chance."_

_"If only I could do it all over again."_

**_"If you could, would you got back and start from the beginning?"_**A distorted voice whispered into her ears startling the blonde.

She didn't know how to respond or who was talking to her but she knew this being was beyond her comprehension especially in the pitiful state she was in. Mustering her remaining courage she answered.

_"Yes!"_

**_ "What would you do if given a second chance?"_ **the being questioned.

_"I'd live my life my way and follow my own choices, I would strive to accomplish my ambitions."_

**_"What about your mentors dream, your goal of peace?"_**

_"I couldn't care less at this point, peace is a lie and it would make my existence meaningless, It does not benefit me at all"_

**_"Even if it meant endless war and bloodshed, if completing you ambitions meant climbing over the corpses of friend and foe alike?"_ **It whispered seductively into her ear as if tempting her to stain her soul.

_"Yes. If that is what I must do then I will."_

**_"Kukukuku I like the answer you just gave me it was very selfish, very...human of you."_**

_"But that is what I am, just a mere human and I to have my flaws even if I tried to hide them all my life."_

**_"So you truly wish to go back?"_**

_"Yes."_

**_"At any cost?"_**

_"Yes."_

**_"No matter what price you must pay?"_**

_"Yes!" _Naruko answered with determination, although she was still unsure as to who she was communicating with at this point she didn't;t care she just wanted to live.

Silence greeted her statement and for a moment Naruko though the conversation was just in her head, a side effect of high blood loss. She figured her own mind was taunting her in her final moments.

Then...

**"Very well...Wish is Granted!"**

And then all Naruko knew was endless black.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I know it was small and future chapters will be larger. Also what happened to Naruko and who she was talking to will be explained later on as the story progresses.


End file.
